


A Claim To Stake

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Series: A Claim to Stake [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Consensual, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Wet & Messy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared grew up in the modest, sombre community of District 2, but after witnessing a ‘routine’ Omega Rally in the disreputable District 9, his life is forever changed.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19502066#t19502066">this prompt</a> over at the <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/"><b>spnkink_meme</b></a> comm: 'In a universe where Omegas get to a certain age and have not found their mate they go into constant heat, losing all rationality coherency...'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Claim To Stake

**Title:** A Claim To Stake  
 **Author:** [](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/profile)[**hybridshade**](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, OMCs/Jensen  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** AU, ABO/Were- society, omega!Jensen, noncon/dubcon, angst, heat, self-lubrication, knotting, public gangrape (of a sort), Jensen!whump  
 **Word count:** 3500~  
 **Summary:** Jared grew up in the modest, sombre community of District 2, but after witnessing a ‘routine’ Omega Rally in the disreputable District 9, his life is forever changed.  
 **A/N:** Inspired by [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19502066#t19502066) over at the [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) comm: 'In a universe where Omegas get to a certain age and have not found their mate they go into constant heat, losing all rationality coherency...'. Also fits the 'in public' square for my [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card which I've otherwise neglected thus far.

 

 

Jared followed his friend into District 9 with trepidation. Chad had been trying to get him to visit his home community for ages, but the constant rumour-mongering and flat-out bad reputation of the District 9 area had kept him finding excuses not to go for years already. Until now, that was. He'd finally let himself be dragged there with the intention of meeting some of Chad's Were friends – people like himself. Until their graduation two months back, he and Chad had both attended a human university, and despite that there'd been other Weres there, they generally hung out with their human friends.

Of course, he'd made the mistake of mentioning the trip to his mother, and she'd been all too excited that he was going to mingle with his own kind – meet a nice little beta-girl to settle down with, she'd said. He'd never had the heart to tell her that he preferred males, nor that he mostly dated and fucked-around with humans, but he was barely 23, there was still time yet.

"Dude, hurry up!"

Startled, Jared looked up and hurried after his over-excitable friend. They were just about to pass through the checkpoint and getting lost wouldn't do. All the districts in the area had their gates carefully monitored, keeping track of exactly who went in and out. District 9's entrance was particularly diligent seeing as it was the closest to the city and one of the larger communities around. Jared's home community was District 2 (as noted on his I.D.) even though he hadn't lived there for years – his parents did though, having moved back there once Jared had moved out for school, so that was close enough from the government's point of view.

His and Chad's cards were checked and they were waved through, Chad leading the way to the apartment of one of his Alpha friends where they'd be staying for a couple of days. Jared looked around in wonder as they walked along – it looked exactly like they were just in another part of the city, except that there was a smell and a taste in the air that was distinctly Were. They came to an open area the size of a city block where there were raised platforms and a roofed, three-walled structure that opened out into the clearing. There was something going on inside the shelter – he could hear what sounded like grunting and muffled screams – but there was a small crowd gathered that prevented Jared from seeing anything.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" he asked. Chad hadn't even blinked at the commotion, had merely kept walking as normal, but Jared's query had him coming to a stop.

"You serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It sounds like a pretty intense fight going on, but you didn't even spare a glance. Is that a normal thing 'round here?"

" _Jared_ ," Chad glared at him like he was a fool, "It's a Mating Rally."

Jared blinked.

"…For _omegas_?"

"Oh, it's for an omega?"

Chad gaped at him. "Oh, shit, you're for real? You've never seen an Omega Rally? Dude, they're like, goin' on all the time here! Like those pop-up shops in human society, or something. They crop up all over the place for a couple months, then they're gone again."

Frowning, Jared tried to put the pieces together. District 2 was one of the smaller communities in the area but it had its share of omegas – 1 in every 2500 was the official statistic – so there'd been half a dozen or so around when he was growing up. He'd been taught in school that omegas were a little different to the rest of them – they went into heat like female betas except it was ten-times more extreme, and unlike alphas and betas who were merely _expected_ to mate, omegas _had_ to mate with their predestined alpha before they reached their 30s, else their own bodies slowly attacked them until death occurred. It was a fact that had always horrified Jared, but he'd barely even met an omega, and in District 2 if an older unmated omega got sick they were simply taken away by the authorities and never seen again, so it was hardly a familiar topic on his part.

"They never had anything like that back at D2. Even now the D2 folks aren't exactly what you'd call wild; public assemblies were always so serious." Jared glanced back to the structure and the increasing rowdiness of the crowd that shielded what was apparently an omega in need of a mate. "What do they do, exactly? If it's a Mating Rally… does that mean it's like the equivalent of speed dating or something?"

Chad looked like he was about to fall over. "Fuck, man, haven't I always told you your district was out to blind you since birth? How many lies have I already exposed for you, huh? That sex with dudes is cool, and messing ‘round with humans is awesome, too, and being a little more ‘free-spirited’ ain’t condemning anyone to the special Hell? Do you even _know_ what happens to an omega when he gets old?"

"Well, they get sick, right? Their bodies—"

He didn't even get a chance to finish before Chad had taken his hand and dragged him toward the crowd, weaving them through the throng until they had a view of the raised floor beneath the shelter. At first Jared wasn't even sure what he was seeing, there was so much going on it felt like a visual assault. His eyes went straight to the omega, though, who was naked, on his knees, his body off-colour, malnourished and covered in bruises and scratches. There was blood on his fingers from where he was scratching desperately at the wooden floorboards, more blood on his thighs, and all manner of foreign bodily fluids littering his skin and the ground. Around him stood a half-circle of alpha males with their hardened dicks in their hands, jerking off as though they were in a daze, watching on as another alpha ploughed away at the omega’s ass like he couldn’t get deep enough.

Jared thought immediately that he must be watching some kind of loathsome attack, a public gangrape of a wounded omega - an act of the lowest form. But Chad had anticipated his desire to run up there and kick those alphas till kingdom come, locking his arm around Jared's chest to hold him back. It was then that Jared heard the pained moans coming from the omega's mouth, the pleas of 'please, more, harder' being mumbled against the wooden floor.

Something flickered in his peripheral vision and his gaze was drawn over to the billboard at the side of the stage, groups of numbers pinned up like a list going all the way down the side of the sign. A man walked up to remove one of the numbered plates and replace it with another. It struck Jared that it was some sort of tally board - according to which, the omega had been there twelve days and four hours, and had taken upwards of 600 men. The remaining seemed to indicate some kind of countdown, and as more of the numbered plates were replaced he realised that the crowd here were placing bets on how long the omega would last.

"Ch-Chad, what—?" Jared could barely get the words out.

"This is the real world, dude," Chad pat him sympathetically on the back, "If an omega gets to his use-by date without finding his alpha mate, he slips into a state of constant, intolerable heat. You probably smelled it back there without realising, but he's putting off a pretty powerful scent right now in order to call alphas to him in a last ditch effort to find his mate before he kicks it."

A moment passed where the omega howled and reared-up, pushing back onto all fours. His eyes looked out to the crowd and seemed to lock firmly onto Jared, who stiffened at the sight of those haunted green eyes. The man really did look like he was terminally ill or something, and it only made Jared stare back with all the more pity, but when the omega dropped weakly back to the floor he realised that those too-glossy eyes couldn’t really ‘see’ anything anymore.

"That-… that's…"

"I know, you probably think it's vile and cold-blooded, but that's how nature rolls, man. We aren't the only district to do this either – 3, 5, 6 and 1 do it too, 8 only does it on special occasions, but putting them out in the street where everyone can pass by is the easiest way to find their mate if there is one. Besides, at least if they're being fucked all day and night they're suffering less than if they were left on their own."

"I can't-… I'm having a lot of trouble processing this right now," Jared confessed, yet he found himself unable to turn away from the brutal images before him. Indeed he could smell the omega's scent just as Chad had pointed out, it was a mix of syrupy sweetness coupled with something uniquely spicy and it was luring him in like a fish on a hook, overwhelming his senses in a way he'd never experienced before. But then seeing the alphas up on the stage with their cocks out like that, and the eagerly chanting crowd standing around him, just made Jared want to find the nearest trash can and puke up his lunch, then march right-the-fuck-back and mash all those despicable male's faces into the ground. He couldn't _stand_ it.

Chad shifted beside him and took his arm in hand. "Hey, why don't we go to my friend's place and we can talk about it? By chance he has an omega mate so maybe he can shed some light on things for you."

Nodding, Jared let himself be led away from the rally, but not before a final look back at the stage, just in time to see the alpha withdrawing his spent cock from the omega's ass, a string of come clinging wetly to the tip before snapping back and landing on the omega's thigh. The naked man's upper body was pressed to the floor, his chest heaving and eyes at half-mast – clearly beyond exhausted – but a mere moment passed before he started writhing and scratching madly at the ground, pleading to be filled again. The next alpha in line was more than happy to oblige. It made Jared’s stomach turn.

"Gotta feel a little bad for him, I guess."

Swinging his head around, Jared stared at his friend, waiting for an explanation of the odd comment.

"Jensen, I mean. That's the omega up there."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, a bit. Real nice fucking guy, too. But I'd reckon he's only got another couple of days in him before he gives up the ghost. It's a shame no one could claim him…” Chad’s pensive frown morphed into a sly grin. “And it's a pity you're not familiar with this whole thing, 'cause otherwise I totally woulda made you go up there."

Jared couldn’t help but smirk. "Why? Because of my huge dick that _you_ like to brag about?"

"Well, I was thinking that Jensen woulda really liked you – he always went for the studious types, y'know – but yeah, totally I was talking 'bout your fuckin' lamppost-dick, man. Jeez."

~^~

It was going on midnight when Jared found himself back in the square, looking over at the shelter beneath which Jensen still laid. There was no crowd like there had been earlier that day, but still there was a small gathering of four around the omega – one buried balls-deep in his ass, the other three waiting their turn.

Jared didn't flinch this time. He had an odd sort of peace to make with the performance going on. Encouragement had come from an unlikely source – Misha, the omega mate of Chad's alpha friend Sebastian. Jared wasn't sure when Chad had even gotten a moment to mention it, but Misha and Seb had been the ones to come to him to offer counsel, presenting him with the plain facts and answering all of his questions. Armed with his corrected knowledge and a yet little more disdain for his home district, Jared had teetered over the next decision he'd had to make, knowing it was going to change things one way or the other. But Misha had sealed the deal for Jared, his knowing remark of 'go get it done before someone else does' had been just what he'd needed to hear.

Now he was making his way up onto the stage, eyeing the four alphas present and silently contemplating their strengths. Stretching up to his full height and puffing out his chest a little with a low growl was enough to send two of the men scampering off home at a brisk pace. The third was a bit more determined, his eyes hazy with lust, but a threatening 'get outta my way' had the guy withdrawing with his hands up in surrender, thus leaving the fourth who was still buried in Jensen's ass. Clamping down on the guy's shoulder, Jared had no trouble heaving him out of the way with one throw, sending him sprawling across the floor, his knotted dick pointing to the sky, wet and exposed.

Immediately Jensen had started to cry out, and Jared couldn't help but to look down, his eyes zeroing in on the swollen and gaping ring of the omega's hole. He was dripping a mix of alpha come and his own slick – which was collecting on the floor between his legs and obviously had been for some time – but Jared merely licked his lips at the sight, inhaling the sickly-sweet scent of an omega in its most desperate time of need.

Falling to his knees behind the older man, Jared flung off his t-shirt, hurriedly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hardening cock, stroking it briefly with one hand. Wasting no further time he balanced himself with a palm on the fever-hot skin of Jensen's hip and lined up the tip of his dick with the omega's needy ass. The moment before he thrust inside something in the air changed, altering the scent wafting around them and causing Jensen to enter into a state of frenzy. Once he was lodged fully inside the omega's tight channel, Jared wrapped an arm around the man's waist and pulled him up against his chest, holding him firmly in an effort to calm his sudden madness. Even his own senses were starting to cloud over, fueled by his closeness to the omega, but he shook his head of it and forced himself to focus.

"It's okay, Jensen," Jared whispered soothingly, not expecting the omega to understand him, but hoping that he might respond to his tone of voice. "I’m Jared. I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Jensen merely whimpered, clawing at Jared’s arms like he was both trying to get away and trying to hold on but couldn’t manage either. His head turned and Jared took the opportunity to press their lips together, licking at the edge of Jensen’s mouth with his tongue. The omega didn’t respond even as Jared pulled away, but there appeared to be a light behind his eyes that had otherwise looked dead only moments before, and it gave Jared hope that he’d chosen the right path.

Still holding the older man against him and attempting to ignore the near-unbearable burn of his hot skin, Jared began to shift his hips, moaning with pleasure at the smooth, tight flesh sheathing his cock with each thrust. Jensen continued to writhe against him, his body clenching sporadically around Jared’s cock, but as the minutes wore on the omega gradually settled a little and fell into rhythm, eagerly pushing back against Jared with each drive forward and pulling him in ever deeper.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Jared breathed against Jensen’s neck, ingesting more of his scent with each ragged inhalation. “You feel so _right_. Does this feel right to you, too?”

Naturally Jared expected his words to go unanswered, but suddenly Jensen’s fingers gouged deeply at his arms and he all but sobbed, “So right, Jared. Feels so right... _please_.”

“Gonna make you mine,” Jared growled, surprising himself with the vehemence behind his voice. But the feeling of _yes_ that he’d experienced when Jensen called his name trumped everything else right then, and even when Jensen went limp in his arms having used up the last of his strength, Jared charged ahead, chasing his release in the other man’s body.

His knot quickly swelled to full size and Jared grunted as he gave one last shove into Jensen’s loosened hole, locking his cock inside as his come started to flow. Lights flashed behind his eyelids and he all but crushed the omega against his chest, the sudden want to fuse them both together into one being came on unbearably strong. He pulled the older man with him as he laid down on his back, settling Jensen on top as he rode out the remains of his orgasm, his cock continuing to pump load after load into Jensen’s ass.

Long minutes had passed when Jensen finally stirred, his head turning just enough to press his nose into Jared’s throat, nuzzling at the warm skin. He whispered only one word, but it was the only one that mattered.

“ _Mate_.”

~^~

Chad, Seb and Misha all jumped up from the couch when Jared lumbered his way in through the apartment door, shirtless, with a drowsy Jensen tucked securely in his arms, bridal-style. The omega had his t-shirt on, just barely long enough to cover him for modesty’s sake, and looked a sight better than he had earlier that day, though he was still weak and worryingly thin.

“Shit, man, you really...” Chad’s eyes were wide with pure shock, “I thought these two were joking, but... Wow.”

“I knew it.” Misha’s grin was smug. “There was just something in your eyes.”

Feeling every bit like the protective mate he was, Jared squeezed Jensen tightly and pressed his lips to his forehead. “Yep, he’s all mine now.”

Jensen roused from his half-sleep and looped his arms around Jared’s neck, before glancing over to the three men across the room. “Hey guys. Never thought I’d see you again.”

“Likewise,” answered Sebastian, “But at least you can be sure you’re not dead - there's no way our three ugly mugs would be the heavenly greeting party.”

Smiling, Jensen slumped back against Jared’s chest, his fatigue winning out. Misha gave a brief wave in the direction of the bathroom and Jared whisked the omega off and into the shower, keeping him in there only as long as it took to wash the grime from his body and then patting him down with a towel and carrying him to the spare bedroom where Jared had dumped his things earlier. He offered Jensen a shirt and boxers but the omega declined, so Jared too stripped right down and slipped under the covers beside him, gathering the other man into his arms. His skin was still unnaturally hot to the touch, but didn’t feel as though it would scald him as it had back in the town square.

“You’re okay with all this, right?”

Jensen blinked up at him wearily, his limbs too heavy to move. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Before, when I...” Hesitating, Jared swallowed down his apprehension and kept on. “When I saw you today, up on that stage, you looked at me. Right into my eyes. And I could see that hollowness inside you, that you wanted to die.”

Closing his eyes, Jensen seemed as if he were trying to move away but couldn’t manage it. He stilled again, giving up, and exhaled a heavy breath. With it came the flecks of tears, catching at the edges of his eyelids. “I did want to... I mean, I never really wanted to die, but my final heat came a lot earlier than expected, and I was so sure no alpha would come for me... I just wanted the pain to end.”

Using his thumbs to wipe the tears away, Jared held Jensen’s face in his hands. His mate was more stunning than he ever could’ve imagined, and would be even more so once he was healthy again. “I wish I’d’ve come earlier. Could’ve spared you from this.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Jared insisted, “But maybe it was meant to be this way. Neither of us believed we’d find our mate but now we’ve overcome the suffering and things can can only get better, y’know?”

Jensen’s mouth twisted. “Oh, fuck.”

“What? What is it?”

“I’ve mated an optimist.”

Snorting, Jared clutched Jensen closer to his body. “Sorry to disappoint, but it's too late - you’re stuck with me.”

Jensen burrowed into the safety of his mate's arms. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to manage."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A short sequel is forthcoming...


End file.
